


Gimli and Legolas

by Räv (Belial_Aphroditus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/R%C3%A4v
Summary: This was a piece I forgot to post here.





	Gimli and Legolas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PazithiGallifreya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PazithiGallifreya/gifts).




End file.
